minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
French Empire
The French Empire (formerly Aquitaine Federation), was founded in early July by O_7337. At the time, it was the only and first nation to exist in the server. The French Empire was renamed o''n ''9/1/2018 --> became 4th Reich History Formation Sardinia Settimanale Duo: Natio Nova Facta July 16, 2018 forum post by V_Mac_Carthaig Sardinia and Aix-en-Provence Unite in Federation On July 16 the Aquitaine Federation was founded by Sardinia and Aix-en-Provence. The King of Sardinia hosted the first National Summit in the Aula Regia, convening with the King of Aix-en-Provence and leader of Nantes. After discussing state matters and looking around Caralis, the leaders traveled to Aix-en-Provence to officially found the Aquitaine Federation (Confederatio Aquitaniae), the first nation in Europe. The Aquitaine Federation is a union of sovereign states bound under a unified federal leadership, military alliance, and economic partnership. The capital is centrally located in Aix-en-Provence, near the palace of the King of Aquitaine and head of state of the Federation, O_7337. The rest of the Federal Government consists of Secretary of State HM V_Mac_Carthaig, Finance Minister Anasazi57, and Secretary of Defense DerKaiser1337. Sardinia and all current and anticipated member states, including Aix-en-Provence, Strasbourg, and Nantes, are equally contributing to the upkeep of the nation in return for equal say on political matters. Sardinia Advances in Transportation Technology Last week Sardinia made its first airplane prototype, called the Cagliari I, and took it on Europe's first international flight from Caralis to Aix-en-Provence. The plane became the King's personal means of transport, which he used again on a flight to Strasbourg. Unfortunately, having just cleared the Alps at an altitude of 113 meters, he fell out of his plane and was severely injured. Rescuers from the home island were called in, and the flight continued without incident. Shortly after the Cagliari I first took flight, the Prince of Corsica built Sardinia's first ship, the first to set sail in the Mediterranean. Under the guidance of His Royal Highness, Sardinia built a large port on the western coast of Caralis, with high-capacity docks expected to service both domestic and international vessels. HRH is also developing submarine technology. Corsica Capta! The Kingdom of Sardinia has officially annexed all of Corsica, its northern island. The island is set to be the location of shipyards and Sardinia's international airport. Roads are set to run all through Sardinia and connect to Corsica by means of a wide arch bridge. AddyF, a new Sardinian citizen, now inhabits the settlement of Ciappili on the southern tip of Corsica. Ciappili overlooks the Strait of Bonifacio, a famous battlefield of the Franco-Sardinian War where the King of France was slain twice by His Majesty. New National Symbols Sardinia has recently adopted its official banner, designed by Prince 8bitRobot. The banner, featuring a red cross and four black rectangles over a white background, can also be seen on the sail of Sardinia's first ship. In addition, the Kingdom has a new slogan, "Vivant Rex Regnumque Sardiniae", meaning "Long live the King and Kingdom of Sardinia". Sardinia, with a long history of influences from various countries, uses Latin as its official administrative language. Local vernaculars include Italian, Sardinian, and English. In Corsica, French and Corsican are also spoken, with the former being a popular diplomatic language of western Europe and the official administrative language of the Aquitaine Federation. HM the King Congratulates Alexandria, Strasbourg, Nantes, and Ireland In the past week the King of Sardinia sent messages to the leaders of the towns of Alexandria, Strasbourg, Nantes, and Ireland congratulating them on their towns' foundations. The King expressed his wish for friendship and cooperation between the new towns and Sardinia in the Mediterranean and western European regions, respectively. Renaming and Transfer of Leadership The French Empire was renamed on September 1, 2018, when 8bitRobot transferred leadership of the nation to _MrZuperAwesome, who renamed the nation the 4th Reich. The reasons for the transformation were to create peace between _MrZuper and 8bit and to keep the nation active. Leaders O_7337 (7/16/2018 - August 31, 2018) 8bitRobot (August 31, 2018 - 9/1/2018)Category:Fifth Era Category:Nations Category:Fifth Era Nations Category:Disappeared Nations